


Sweet Halloween

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to spend Halloween night with your closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> just a nice story i wrote up real quick to celebrate Halloween. happy Halloween everyone ! stay safe !

You strut proudly into the lair, still in your costume, clutching a massive bag of candy that drags on the floor behind you.

"I have arrived." You say, sticking out your free hand to emphasize your arrival.

Only two of the turtles were currently in the main room, Mikey and Raphael. Mikey was playing some video games and Raph was playing some arcade game. Raph mumbled a 'hey' without looking at you and Michelangelo also greeted you and glanced at you, who then took a double take to see a huge bag in your hand. The young terrapin paused his game and sauntered up to you with a curious look on his face.

"Heyy, whatcha got there?" He asked while prodding the bag with his foot.

You gave a big grin and opened the bag to expose the contents inside, "A whole load of candy!" You exclaimed with glee.

Mikey stared at the all the candy with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. "Whoa! How'd you get all this candy?" He asked, captivated with the plethora of delicious treats.

"Trick or treatin', man!" You said with a giggle, settling down on the floor preparing to dive in the goodies.

Mikey joined you on the floor, "Can I have some." He asked, giving to good ol' fashion puppy face to insure he will get some candy.

"Well, I didn't bring it here just to eat it all in front of you!" You said. That was all Mikey needed to literally dive in the bag.

Raphael had long since overheard your conversation and decided to stop the game and join you and his brother, he gets free candy after all. You nodded at him, in which he replied by pulling Mikey out of the bag, "Don't hog it all!" He said with a huff before joining in the sharing of sweets as well.

Mikey grumbled, "You're the hog!" He exclaimed with an over dramatic point of an accusing finger, topped by mimicking a pig for emphasis.

Raphael replied with the roll of his eyes. "Calm down, there's plenty for all." You said while motioning to all the candy.

That was good enough for the two to stop bickering and stuff their face with candy. You soon spotted your favourite candy ever. "Behold! It's Godzilla!" You exclaimed while pulling out a dinosaur chocolate bar wrapped up in foil. It wasn't Godzilla, it was just a T-Rex, but you can dream. Mikey gasped and feigned fear, picking up some smaller candy bits and make high-pitched screaming sounds to make it seem like the little candy pieces were screaming. Raphael rolled his eyes once more, but couldn't help but chuckle, "Dweebs." He mumbled with a small but amused smile on his face. You two continued the chocolate dino rampage while Donatello walked in only to come to a halt with a bemused expression.

"Er... What are you two doing?" He asked, slowly approaching you and his brothers.

"I got a bunch of candy from Trick or treating!" You said with a grin, followed by a nod by Mikey and Raph.

It took a while for it to click, "Ahhh, it's Halloween." He realized, sitting down with you guys, "Originally known as 'All Hallows Eve' as a pagan holiday dedicated to the dead, it-"

"We don't need a history lesson, Donnie." Raphael interrupted his rambling.

Donatello gave a deadpanned look before joining you all in eating candy, although he was much more neater than his brothers and not just scarfing boat-loads of candy. The olive green turtle wrinkled his nose as he observed his two brothers eat.

"At the rate you're going half your body mass will be candy. And you'll get monster stomach aches." Donnie commented with a slight snicker.

His two brothers snorted in reply, giving him some unpleasant looks. Mikey then picked up a piece of candy, "Hey, watch this." He said with a dastardly grin. He slowly brought the candy piece to Donnie's face, his evil grin getting wider.

"Uh, what are you d-" Once again, the taller terrapin was interrupted. But this time he was shushed by Mikey shoving the candy in the gap between his teeth and wedging it there.

Everyone then hooted with laughter while poor Donnie's face flushed with embarrassment, his face was mortified.

"H-Hey! This isn't funny!" He squealed, his voice cracking which furthered his embarrassment.

Everyone continued to laugh, causing Donnie to huff while pulling the candy from his gap. You patted his shoulder comfortingly while still in a fit of giggles. Donatello then let out a light chuckle, getting over his embarrassment.

Leonardo and Splinter soon walked in on the scene, "What are you guys doing?" Leo asked while walking over, "Why are you- Whoa! What's with all the candy?".

"It's Halloween dude." You said.

"Oooh, wait, how come you didn't invite us for trick or treating?" The leafy green turtle asked with a slight tilt of his head. Everyone then looked at you.

Your face became down cast once you realized you forgot. How could you forget your best friends ever to go trick or treating with you! "Oh noo, I guess I was too swept up in the awesome Halloween-ness. Besides, it's real cold and windy outside! And I know how reptiles get when its cold." They all nodded knowingly, "But! I promise next year we'll go trick or treating and get even MORE candy!" You said with a big grin.

"Sweet!" The brothers replied, the eldest turtle soon joining you on the floor to consume the sweets.

Master Splinter approached you all, "You should move the candy to the couch so we can watch moves. After all, what is Halloween without a marathon of horror movies." He said with a wicked smile.

An excited grin spread across all of your faces as you wasted no time dragging all the candy and racing off to the couch. You then all plopped down, Mikey sitting to the left of you while Leo sat to the right. Raphael sat next to Mikey and Donnie sat next to Leo. Splinter then sat next to Mikey. A blanket was draped over you all. You decided to watch your favourite horror movie series. Exposure erased your fear of these movies, but the turtles on the other hand...

Already when the scary parts began, poor Mikey was absolutely terrified and clinging to you for dear life. Leo was trying to act like he wasn't scared, put you feel him jump at the scary parts and tense at some of the suspenseful parts, he was even shrunken back into the couch a bit. Donnie, on the other hand, was questioning the choices the characters were making, saying things like, "Why are they going in there? They'll be trapped!" and "Why don't they just leave?". Raphael for the most part of the movie wasn't all too scared, and enjoyed it quite a bit, that is until certain scenes with bugs and dead animals showed up which then caused him to make some excuse to why he had to leave during that scene. Even Splinter seemed a bit frightened and tense at the climax! You saw him lean forward a bit in anticipation at some suspenseful scenes in the corner of your eye.

 

Once you finished at last movie, it was incredibly late and everyone was exhausted, you were all soon a big cuddle pile on the couch. Mikey was curled up and on one side your lap, sleeping with his mouth gaping and drooling. Leo was leaning on your side, his head resting on your shoulder as he slept peacefully. Donnie's head was resting on your leg that wasn't occupied by Mikey, his mouth ajar while he quietly snored, slightly curled up in a ball. Raphael had cuddled up to your side, his head nestled in the crook of your neck, you could feel his gentle breathe fanning across your neck. Splinter was leaning against Raphael with his head resting on top of yours, Mikey was holding his tail close to his plastron. You were the last to fall asleep, your hand rested on Donatello's face, you had peaceful smile etched on your features as you leaned your cheek on Leo's head. You fell asleep enveloped in a loving pile with your best friends. Your family.


End file.
